With the development of science and technology, display devices develop toward the colorizing and flexible direction. Flexible display devices (such as electronic paper display devices) with touch display panels have an advantage of convenient operation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic, three-dimensional view of a conventional display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display device 100 includes an active element array substrate 110, a display layer 120 and a protecting layer 130. The protecting layer 130 is disposed above the active element array substrate 110. The display layer 120 is disposed between the active element array substrate 110 and the protecting layer 130. Since the protecting layer 130 is generally made of composite material, impact resistance of the protecting layer 130 is bad. When a heavy object falls down onto the protecting layer 130, circuits (not shown) on the active element array substrate 110 or the display layer 120 are easily broken to cause abnormal display. Moreover, when the display device 100 is acted upon by other improper external force, abnormal display is also easily generated because of damage of components of the display device 100.